sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kali Yuga
"Kali Yuga" is the fourteenth episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Heather V. Regnier and directed by Douglas Aarniokoski. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall, and debuted on January 26, 2015. Synopsis With the help of Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny, Nick Hawley faces off against his evil childhood caretaker, and Captain Frank Irving adjusts to his new... life.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150107fox02/ Recap Nick Hawley gets help from Ichabod, Abbie and Jenny as he confronts his past in the form of Carmilla Pines (Jaime Murray), a ruthless treasure hunter, who raised Hawley as a child. Hawley had cut ties with her, after seeing her kill a man, leaving her alone; unfortunately, a Hindu cult captured her and used a ritual to turn her into a Vetala, a monster from Hindu lore. Carmilla convinces Hawley to help her commit one last heist and retrieve a statue of Kali, from Henry Knox's former home. The statue supposedly having the power to restore a Vetala's humanity; however, it turns out to be a trick as instead of a cure, the statue can be used to create more Vetala. Camilla attempts to turn Hawley through the use of the statue, but is stopped by the combined efforts of Jenny, Abbie and Ichabod. After a fierce confrontation, Carmilla flees and Hawley decides to leave Sleepy Hollow to track her down. Meanwhile, Capt. Irving is cleared of all charges at appeal. He and his wife adjust to him being back from the dead and what this could possibly mean for the future. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Lieutenant Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Captain Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane (archive footage) Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Jaime Murray as Carmilla Pines *Jill Marie Jones as Cynthia Irving Co-Starring *Ashley LeConte Campbell as Judge Aldrin *Randy Havens as McKenna *Ron Roggé as Theodore Knox *Heather V. Regnier as Karaoke Announcer *Whit Davies as D.A. Trivia *In Japan, this episode is entitled as "The Dangerous Loot" (危険な盗品 Kiken na Touhin). It refers to the Statue of Kali. **The US title is reference to Kali Yuga, the final stage of the world in Sanskrit scriptures which is otherwise known as the Age of the Demons. This title moreover refers to Carmilla's objective of raising a Vitala Army using the Statue of Kali. *The song which Ichabod sang in the Introductory sequence is "The Young Sailor Cut Down in His Prime," a traditional British song about a tragic story of a young sailor. *Carmilla Pines (Jaime Murray) is searching for an artifact with special powers. On Warehouse 13, as H. G. Wells, she was frequently searching for artifacts with special powers. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 214Promo1.jpg 214Promo2.jpg 214Promo3.jpg 214Promo4.jpg 214Promo5.jpg 214Promo6.jpg 214Promo7.jpg 214Promo8.jpg 214Promo9.jpg 214Promo10.jpg 214Promo11.jpg Screencaps 214Screencap (1).png 214Screencap (2).png 214Screencap (3).png 214Screencap (4).png 214Screencap (5).png 214Screencap (6).png 214Screencap (7).png 214Screencap (8).png 214Screencap (9).png 214Screencap (10).png 214Screencap (11).png 214Screencap (12).png 214Screencap (13).png 214Screencap (14).png 214Screencap (15).png 214Screencap (16).png 214Screencap (17).png 214Screencap (18).png 214Screencap (19).png 214Screencap (20).png 214Screencap (21).png 214Screencap (22).png 214Screencap (23).png 214Screencap (24).png 214Screencap (25).png 214Screencap (26).png 214Screencap (27).png 214Screencap (28).png 214Screencap (29).png 214Screencap (30).png 214Screencap (31).png 214Screencap (32).png 214Screencap (33).png 214Screencap (34).png 214Screencap (35).png 214Screencap (36).png 214Screencap (37).png 214Screencap (38).png 214Screencap (39).png 214Screencap (40).png 214Screencap (41).png 214Screencap (42).png 214Screencap (43).png 214Screencap (44).png Soundtrack *"Crazy" (feat. Nicole Beharie) - Sleepy Hollow Cast *"The Lock Hospital" (feat. Tom Mison) - Sleepy Hollow Cast Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x14 Promo "Kali Yuga" (HD) Ichabod Sings Karaoke For Abbie Season 2 Ep.14 SLEEPY HOLLOW Jenny Is Rescued By Ichabod And Abbie Season 2 Ep.14 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie Is Taken Hostage Season 2 Ep.14 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes